


Innocent's Day

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [102]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Something with Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent's Day

Antivan brandy is a deep, rich red-brown, liquid fire in icy glass. Zevran tilted the little bottle back and forth, admiring the change of colours, before uncorking it and taking a swig.

The owls and crows flew out of the trees with his sudden outburst of profanity, helped along by peals of laughter from Leliana and the Warden. “Happy Innocent’s D-day!” the bard sputtered, giggling like a loon at the shock on his face.

“Did you enjoy your cup of tea, Zev?” the Warden grinned, solemn eyes suddenly bright with the simple glee of a practical joke done well. Such a small thing to laugh about. But then again, there were very few things to smile at in this time.

So, he just shrugged and took another gulp of too-strong tea. “It is certainly a change, although—perhaps aged a little too well.” That set almost everyone off, and for a moment, they could forget that the world was about to end, or at least change drastically.

Plus he got his real brandy back later, so that was all right.


End file.
